The Truth about Love's Promises
by Hikari Kame
Summary: When your one true love promises you the world, you want to believe it. And Yugi does. Now, Atem has gone back on his word and left Yugi forever, and there's only broken promises left. Based off of Devoted. YYxY First chapter is the story devoted.
1. Chapter 1

"Is something the matter?"

Yugi watched closely, waiting for the reaction that never came. He was good at that, keeping things locked up, never letting his emotion spill over and distract or ruin him from his goal, his victory. He played everything like a game, but he wasn't winning this one.

It had started a few hours ago, Yugi had felt it forming in the back of their shared mind, almost like a knot, and now it seemed to be growing larger. The silence that followed his question was still present and it was becoming deafening.

"Mou hitori no boku?" he tried this time, reaching out a hand as if to comfort the spirit, but it slid right through him. Somewhere deep inside, that hurt.

"Aye, aibou?" the spirit suddenly seemed to unfreeze, his crimson stare coming to rest on that of his hikari's.

The boy's expression altered, brows arching, "I asked…is everything alright? You've been…strangely quiet."

Strangely because although the darkness was normal silent, preferring to observe the night in silence, there was something off about him tonight. Something wasn't right. The knot was yanked again.

"I've been…thinking, is all."

Yugi had to smile, when was he not? "Care to share?"

A smirk formed on the spirit's lips, but the teen mirrored it, "No use in hiding it. When someone shares a mind for as long as we have, there's no secrets. Privacy is a thing of the past, pal."

A rich, low chuckle emerged from Yami's smirking lips and he pivoted to give the teen that smile that he saved solely for him, "You're right, aibou."

"Well?"

Suddenly, the knot was yanked so roughly Yugi had to steady himself as he was knocked off balance. When he recovered his violet eyes roamed the room, but he was alone.

"Mou hitori no boku…Yami?"

Now he could let it out.

With one sob he was on his knees, fists slammed into the stone floor of his soul room as tears cascaded their way down his handsome face.

All the pain, all the worry, all the fear and all the love were mixed as one inside his heart. He could release it now though, now that he was alone. In the one place Yugi couldn't reach him, the only place he was completely alone.

"Pharaoh?"

It was impossible! Yet there he was, kneeling down with bright tears in his own eyes as they took in the sight before him. The spirit felt his hand lifted as fingers were twined with his, and tears of his own pricked at the corners of his own eyes. He could touch him…

"Aibou," in a fierce whisper he pulled the other into a tight embrace, bringing their entwined fingers behind the other's back.

Yugi stiffened at the embrace, confused by the sudden ferocity and display of such affection. He returned it though and closed his eyes, inhaling the aroma of his darker half through the thin leather tank top.

"How could I have been so foolish?" the darkness whispered, causing wisps of Yugi's hair to flutter from his breath.

"Foolish," the teen repeated, pulling away slightly to stare his dark in the face, "Pharaoh, you won. You beat Marick and saved his good side, you saved Mai," he smiled, "you saved the world." His smile was wide: adoration, awe and pride pouring into it for the other to witness.

Yami's eyes glistened, trying to will himself to smile back, but it never came. Instead, the tears that had been swimming in his crimson pools collapsed over, cascading like a river down his cheek. Sobs escaped his lips as he hung his head, blonde bangs forming shadows over his betrayal.

Yugi could do nothing but gasp as the other's sobs began to shake through his own body as well. He'd never, not once, seen his other self like this. Not even close. "Yami?" he whispered, sniffing as more tears fell down his own face.

After some time the darkness looked up and their gazes were locked for several minutes. Finally, a thumb fond its way to be stroking down Yugi's cheek slowly as the teen's mind went wild. "Aibou," Yami whispered, his stroking becoming fiercer, "I almost lost you. Please, let me have this moment," and with that, their lips were connected.

The smaller put up no resistance as his lips were caressed so lovingly with his partner's. He immediately allowed entrance to the hot tongue that rolled along his bottom lip, sighing as his chin was raised higher by a firm grasp. Their tongues danced with each other, not in a battle for dominance but one of sensual bliss. Even when air became a necessity his lips were ravished in small, quick kisses.

Eventually, time found the two panting heavily, foreheads pressed together as fingers stroked each other's faces. Occasionally, gentle strokes to the body were permitted as well. Yami would fell a hand trace his collarbone to his shoulder, then down his muscular arm as the jacket blew like a cape from his shoulders. Yugi's lips would be traced, followed by the soft swishes of fingers across his neck, down his chest to mid thigh.

In the process of the exploring caresses kisses would be stolen periodically and sweet nothings whispered softly in their ears. The purest bliss was, of course, time meant nothing in the confinements of their soul rooms.

"Never again," Yami whispered, lazily stroking the teen's arm downwards as he was sprawled across his lap. "I will never allow anyone the chance to take you away from me ever again." Yugi smiled, momentarily seeking a kiss from the other's addictive lips, "I love you." He sighed into the kiss, prolonging it for as much as possible.

"No one will ever love you as much as I do, sweet hikari," the darkness purred, nipping at the other's earlobe as he spoke.

"We'll be together?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to catch the other's eye. His companion smirked, huddling him closer in his arms, "Eternally. Nothing will separate us, nothing."

By crazyaboutyugi


	2. Chapter 2

This is a sequel to Devoted, by crazyaboutyugi.

Note: In Japanese culture, when you go into someone's house, you were slippers and take off your street shoes to show respect. It's also a part of Chinese culture.

Anyway, review!

The Truth About Love's Promises

Chapter 1

The curtains danced around the window, letting in multitudes of moths to frolic and worship Yugi's lamp. Yugi had long since given up on studying, and instead decided to devote more time to something that was already the biggest part of his life.

Pining.

FLASHBACK

"We'll be together?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to catch the other's eye. His companion smirked, huddling him closer in his arms, "Eternally. Nothing will separate us, nothing."

END FLASHBACK

After that night, Yugi and Yami WERE closer than ever before, but suddenly life hit them faster, harder...searching for his name, fighting Zorc, and before Yugi had realized it, Atem had left. Yugi didn't realize it. Atem didn't realize it.

They had forgotten their love in all the excitement.

What happened? Was it a curse of ignorance? The price for setting the Pharaoh' soul free?

Was this going to the beginning and end of Yugi's story? Pining?

The truth about love's promises were that....once the two of you got caught up in life, there's nothing left once its over. Nothing, except for bitter memories and what if's.

Yugi had once heard a saying, "Don't focus on the what if's. Focus on the what is, because otherwise you'll always have too many what if's."

It was true. But what else could Yugi do? His friends, disoriented by Yugi's emotions, had started to draw away from Yugi. He was lonelier than ever, and it wasn't going away.

Yugi was also old enough to stay at home by himself more. His mother had long since left Japan altogether to live with Yugi's father, and Grandpa was always doing something. Yugi believed that Grandpa felt disoriented and depressed by Yugi as well. Who wouldn't?

Yugi hated growing up. He wanted to be a tiny kid again, when no one judged you, or cared, and all you had to do to spend time with someone else is to ask. Now...

Now it's too much work. You can no longer just cut into someone else's life just because.

The truth about love's promises...any love, really...from friends to lovers...is that no one can ever keep those promises. Life just zooms them away, and before you can catch them, they're gone.

Yugi wished he could live in the what if's so much.

;askdjf;alkdjf;alksdjf;aklsjdf;akjdf

"We have to help him!" Joey said, slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"Mhm, hmm. Mhm, hmm." Tea, Tristan, Rebecca, Mai, and Duke all nodded.

They lifted teacups to their mouths and sipped.

"We can't let this keep going!" Joey cried out again.

"Mhm, hmm. Mhm, hmm." Tea, Tristan, Rebecca, Mai, and Duke all nodded.

They lifted teacups to their mouths and sipped again.

"Anyone got any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Joey sighed.

Rebecca jumped up. "I have an-"

Duke and Mai, who were sitting beside her, dragged her down by the arms onto the floor, shaking their heads.

"What was that for?" Rebecca cried, tearing in the eyes for dramatic effect and for the bump on her head thanks to said coffee table. And so-called "friends."

Mai put her teacup down and glared down at Rebecca. "He doesn't need that kind of help?"

"Not even a maid suit?" Rebecca said, putting on her coy look.

"AAGGHGGH!!!! NO!!!!!" They all cried in dismay. Joey and Tristan had even covered their eyes, shrieking.

The door opened, revealing a pissed off Seto Kaiba and his little brother, who was currently dragging said older brother with superman strength.

"Mutt, this better be important!" Seto yelled, trying to gain back some dignity.

Joey got up, and together, both him and Mokuba threw him onto the couch. "Have some tea, and think up of some ways to help Yugi get out of his depression."

"Oh no, I'm leaving." Seto huffed, but before he could get up, Joey stuck a teacup between his hands, and Seto nearly screamed in pain.

"You'll pay for this." He growled. Joey just shrugged it off. None of his threats came through anyway. Not anymore. He and Mokuba parked themselves on both sides of Seto, who crossed his arms and glared out. The teacup lay forgotten on the table.

"So, how do we help Yugi get over Atem?" Joey announced. An extremely awkward silence followed.

"Um...you guys...maybe it's not Atem." Tea said. She gulped when everyone turned towards her.

Suddenly, Seto stooped, took off one of his slippers, and threw it at Tea. It bounced off her head. "That's for being so stupid."

Everyone fell out of their chairs laughing, and Tea, infuriated, pounced on Seto, who rolled away underneath and took off his jacket. Tea did the same. It was almost comical.

"I'm trying to help him too!!" Tea hissed.

"Both you and Sailor Moon over there" He pointed at Rebecca, who blanched. "are being utterly useless and downright rude. None of you really thinking about Yugi, just yourselves."

"What makes you think that you have the right to -" Tea started.

"Um...am I interrupting something?"

"Darling!"

Yugi stood in the doorway, holding a bag. "Sorry, I'll go now."

Yugi's four closest friends gave an unearthly shriek, and even Seto was disoriented.

"We just got Yugi out of the house...come on! Don't let him get away!!"

They sprinted after, but Yugi turned around to look at them, and they lost all courage. "Here you guys, I brought some snacks for you from Grandpa. I'm going home now."

"Why-can't you-I mean..."

"Bye guys. Hope you have fun."

Rebecca popped up between the forlorn threesome just as Yugi left."I told you we should have invited Darling, but no..."

"The whole meeting was about him! We can't bring him here!" They yelled back. Everyone started arguing again.

"Nisama?" Mokuba asked, looking at Seto's concerned face.

After a while, Seto spoke up. "Let's contact Ishizu."

Another awkward silence followed.

"Th-that's not a bad idea...Let's do it!" Everyone sprinted for the phone. Seto groaned. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
